


Anne x Phillip: A new chapter

by musicmy13



Series: Phillip x Anne: The Greatest Showman [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Married Life, NEW CHAPTER, Past Lives, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Anne and Phillip have been married for a couple of months, but neither of them expected that it would happen so fast. It's both unplanned, and wanted. At least by one of them.Will Anne be ready to sacrifice her career this soon? Does she gets over her past enough to give it a chance?What happened before that made her so worried? And how does Phillip react when she tells him?





	1. PART I

# Phillip x Anne: A new chapter

PART 1

Anne and WD were practicing a new routine when it happened again. Anne felt dizzy and had to come down to catch her breath. She wasn’t feeling great these last couple of weeks and even though she tried to hide it as much as possible, the others saw that there was something wrong. Lettie, who had been watching brother and sister practicing, came running towards the younger girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? You seem a little queasy.”  Lettie says worriedly, while she helped Anne towards a seat. Anne sits down, places her head in her hands, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Her brother lowers as well and looks very concerned: “This is the third time today, maybe we should take a break” “But the new routine” Anne replies softly, she really doesn’t want to go back in the air, but they must finish their routine, otherwise they won’t be ready for the next show. “Right now, you’re more important” WD says without hesitation. Anne sighs heavily, she doesn’t know what’s wrong with her. Or maybe she does, a little voice in her head says, which she tries to push away. It can’t be…

“I think you need some rest, and maybe a doctor” Lettie says motherly. Anne wants to argue and say she’s fine, but when she tries to stand up she has to sit down again because of the nausea. “Okay, but don’t tell Phillip. He’ll just worry for nothing and- “she starts but it’s already too late because the ringmaster comes rushing in, he runs towards the three and seems worried. “What happened? Did you fall? Are you hurt? Do I have to take you to the hospital?!” he rambles, finally reaching her and taking her hands in his. “I’m fine, Phillip. Just was feeling a little dizzy, probably caught a flu. Nothing to worry about.” She says with a forced smile. He calmed down, seeing that she didn’t seemed terribly injured or anything. “Okay, we’re going to leave you alone. Take care, Anne” Lettie says, grabbing WD by the arm to give the two of them some space. WD keeps looking over his shoulder to make sure his sister is indeed fine.

Anne sighs relieved when they are gone, she hates to be mothered. She just hates being the center of attention (outside of the show). Then suddenly she realizes that she’s not alone, she looks down at her hands which are still intertwined with the ones from her husband. He sits on his knees in front of her and his blue eyes are fixed on her face. Anne blushes because of the intensity. She expects him to stay something, but he remains silent. “What’s wrong?” she asks with lifted eyebrows.

“You’re seriously asking me that?” he asks roughly. She isn’t used to that from him. “Phillip…” she says confused but he cuts her off. “This isn’t the first time you had to stop because you’re not feeling well, is it?” he asks, looking her straight in the eye. She sees no point in lying, even though she’d rather kept it for herself. “No, it isn’t” she mutters, a bit ashamed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Phillip’s voice not harsh anymore, but soft and insecure. “I thought I made sure from the beginning that you could always talk to me, about anything.” “Yes of course” Anne says louder. She doesn’t want him to think that she can’t talk to him, that it’s his fault. “Then why didn’t you come to me Anne?! I thought that a few months ago, we made the promise to tell each other everything. I’m your husband for God’s sake!” the disappointment present in his voice makes Anne’s heart wrench. “Because I didn’t want you to be concerned. And maybe because I was in denial, I didn’t want to admit to myself that it might be more than just a one time thing…” She says, tears welling up in her eyes.

“No, no don’t cry please. I don’t want to make you upset. I just felt bad because I seemed to be the one knowing. Anne, please” Phillip begs, he moves to the seat next to her and pulls her in for a tight embrace. He can’t believe he just made her cry. “Shhht” he says while holding her tightly, stroking her curly hair. “Phillip, there is something I need to tell you” she says, letting him a little bit go so she can see his worried face. She doesn’t know how but she has to tell him. “I-I think… I’m not one hundred percent sure but… Please don’t be mad-“Phillip who has no clue what she’s trying to say, just looks at her very confused. She takes a few deep breaths, wipes away the tears from her face and finally says the words she had such a hard time with even thinking them: “I’m late, very late… and then I started feeling dizzy and nauseous, I kept telling myself it meant nothing but…” Phillip has this puzzling look on his face and when she says the next words he’s finally able to put them together. “I think that I – that we – that I’m pregnant”

Phillip stares at her with his mouth open. That thought never crossed his mind, but he should’ve known. Startled his head bowed down to Anne’s belly, could it be? “Phillip say something” Anne said, biting her lip in angst, fear that he might run away. Like her father did when he heard about her. One of the reasons she was so afraid. “Oh Anne” he says and a smile breaks out on his face. He pulls her in a tight hug and even lifts her up a little. Anne chuckles nervously from the shock. Both of them are standing now and Phillip can’t take his eyes of the girl in front of him. “we’re going to have a-“ he whispers and he puts his hands on her stomach. “Wait Phillip, there’s no prove. There is a chance that I’m not” and a part of her hopes it, but she doesn’t say it out loud. Not now that she’s seen the hopeful look on his face. He’s really ready for it, but is she?

“So, what now?” Phillip asks, still this dreamy look on his face. He always wanted to become a dad, and since Anne came into his life even more, because it would finally **mean** something. They would be a _real_ family, not a crappy pretended one like the one he had grown up in. “I have to go see a doctor, to be completely sure” Anne says and her face falls. So, it’s really time to find out the truth. After that appointment she had to face the facts, whether they told her she was pregnant or not.

“I’ll go with you of course” Phillip said without hesitation. “You are?” Of course the thought had crossed her mind and she had hoped he would say that he would come with, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. “Duh, you’re my wife” he simply answers. She can’t help but smile he replies with an even bigger one. Anne wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. No matter what was going to happen, at least they had each other.


	2. PART II

PART 2

Phillip took Anne with him to his office, so she could rest a little. His office was small, but he didn’t mind. It was big enough for him, and sometimes Anne. Whenever he was working late, he would join him so the first thing he bought was a comfortable chair in the corner, which was perfect for Anne and cozy enough to even fall asleep in.

“I’ll make an appointment” Phillip says walking towards his desk and his phone. Anne silently nods and goes to her regular chair. Trying to hold her nerves. During the phone call, Phillip can’t help but stare concerned at her. She sits curled up in the chair with her eyes closed. He wonders what she’s thinking, but all he can come up with is that she doesn’t seem to be happy about the possibility of bringing a child of theirs into the world.

He must admit that whenever they talked about having children, he was always the one who wanted them the most, but he thought that after the wedding, she was warming up to the idea as well. But now it seemed like she was caught in a nightmare. He wishes he knew something to cheer her up. After he hung up, he decided they needed a conversation about it.

“Anne, I think we need to” “talk” she finishes opening her eyes, already knowing what was about to follow. “Listen I understand Phillip, you pretended to be okay with it all, but you finally realized that you’re bringing a half-colored child into this world and I totally understand if you want to have nothing to do with it. Maybe it’s better to divorce anyway, I mean your children deserve a better mom.” Anne can’t stop the tears from streaming down. She knew he would run away at some point. Maybe better now than after- “Anne what the hell are you talking about?!” Phillip asks shocked. Anne who stood up from the chair, one hand at the door knop. “I said I understand” she said about to open the door, but she was stopped by a hand covering hers and another one forcing her to look up at him.

“Do you think I would be that much of a coward? Wow, thank you Anne. I thought that we had something solid, that we were in this together! I chose _you_ , and only you to become my wife. You already knew I wanted children and I can’t imagine raising them with someone other than you. I can’t live without you Anne, I really can’t. And when I asked you to marry me was to make it official and the first step to starting a family. I don’t care that our child is colored. When I look at you I don’t see the color of your skin, I see a beautiful, fierce woman that I can proudly call my wife.” He strokes the hair out of her face and wipes her tears away. “I love you Anne. I am so, so madly in love with you.” “I love you too” Anne says back, her voice cracking.

Phillip leads her back to the chair in the corner and urges her to sit down. For the second time today, he goes down on his knees and grabs her hands. “I meant every word I said. If the doctor says we’re pregnant than it’s the start of a brand-new adventure for us, one we go and face together. This kid is going to be blessed with a family like ours.” Finally, he can see Anne smiling a little.

“Will you tell me where that all came from?” he asks, a little persistent. “My uhm my father… When my mom told her, she was pregnant from me he ran away, leaving her behind with high depths, a little boy that needed to be looked after and a future child that was half white half black.” Anne tried to stay strong, but her voice was shaking. She took a breath and continued: “she didn’t tell me much about my- that man, but WD still remembers the fights and the abuse and everything. But my mom loved him and a part of her thought that when she knew about me he was going to stay. That he would leave his white wife behind and choose her instead.” “Anne, I’m sorry” Phillip said holding the shaking girl tightly.

“One of the last things my mother told me was to never fall in love, definitely not with a white man, that he would only abandon me. I was only a little girl, I wasn’t ready to be left alone with my brother. I needed her, and I can’t help feeling selfish about how lucky I am with you. Why couldn’t my father be the same? Why couldn’t he see past the color?” the last words were only a soft whisper, but Phillip could hear everything. It wasn’t very often the girl talked about her past. And it killed him to know how difficult it must have been for her and WD. Never being accepted, always hearing people throw hateful comments their way, because of something they had totally no control over.

“I’m here and I’m not going away” It didn’t seem quite enough, but it was the only thing Phillip could do to make sure she was not alone, not anymore.

“I just, I don’t know if I want my children to go through all the things I went through, you know. It’s just so painful.” This felt like a knife through Phillip’s heart. Maybe he was selfish for wanting children, he never thought how it would affect them to have one white and one black parent. But still, the world was changing – slowly – but it was. And the child would grow up with the circus family and yes it would get tough sometimes, but they would make it through together. They would be born into a place that would love them from the start, the outcasts together, one family. They didn’t have to look for a safe haven.

“We can’t let them win” Phillip said all of the sudden, with a fierce undertone. “What?” Anne asked confused. “If we decide to never have children, yes it would mean that they didn’t have to live in the cruel world, but it would also mean that we let them win. That we think all the people who hate us, who don’t understand us and throw at us with horrible remarks are right. That we don’t deserve to bring a child into this world. And I just can’t do that, Anne, we can’t let them win. We have to show them that we’re not afraid and that we believe that our child can make this a better world. I know it won’t be easy and it goes with a lot of pain, of tears, but we wind up stronger. Like you did. You have dealt with a lot of crap, but it made you the beautiful and fierce woman that sits in front of me. We can’t let people like my parents, like your father, like the scrum who started the fire, force us to end our dreams. I want to build a family with you Anne, whether it is now or in a few months, years. I want to show the world that we’re not afraid of them and their preconceptions.”

Anne is startled and taken aback for a moment. She lets it all sink and realizes that he is right. They can’t let them win. She smiles, and this time it’s genuine. She grabs him by his tie and kisses her husband passionately. How could she ever believe that he would run away?! That man even ran back into a fire to safe her.


End file.
